A Spoonful Of Sugar
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: 'Just a spoon of sugar help the medicine go down...' Each member of the Banks family, both children or adults, have to take their medicine, when it need.


**The story bellow, takes place before the events of the 2nd movie nd as the tittle suggested, **

**is based after the song.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please, enjoy**

* * *

**DSCWin, thanks a lot for having helped me.**

* * *

**A SPOONFUL OF SUGAR**

It was one of those days, in which the lovely London sky were covered in dark heavy clouds. It was clearly indicating a massive storm threatening to come down any minute. Even inside number 17 Cherry Tree Lane, the gloomy weather seems to match the weather outside.

When Michael Banks woke up that morning, his thoughts wasn't on the weather though. His thoughts were on his head cold. He was in a sour mood as he sat at the table reluctantly dressed in his Sunday best. But his wife, Kate, noticed something was off with her husband. After he was sent to bed Kate arrived carrying a small dark bottle and a spoon. Instantly Michael's head slowly shook as he tried to get away from his wife.

"You have to take this medicine Michael dear." Kate said with a giggle as the handsome man she had married changed into such a moody bear. "It will make you feel better." She carefully poured the reddish liquid into the spoon.

"No, Kate." Michael responded childishly as he winced as it came close to him. "I never liked the taste of medicine."

Kate chuckled as she kissed her husband gently on the cheek. "Michael this taste like Strawberries if you concentrate hard enough." Michael made a sour face as he reluctantly brought the medicine to his lips and sipped it all up.

He squeezed his eyes hoping for the sour taste of the medicine only to discover that sure in enough that the taste of strawberries replaced the medicine taste. "You're right my darling. As usual." Michael said already starting to feel better. "It does taste like strawberries."

"See?" Kate giggled and helped him back into bed. "Now you need to sleep, Michael dear. I'll make sure our children leave you alone." She made sure that Michael had a cool washcloth over his forehead before she left the room closing the door tightly behind her.

_/_

In the nursery, the children were having a typical sibling fight as to what they should do since the weather looked grim outside their window. Georgie was trying to persuade John to fight with swords while Annabel wanted to play school. They were busy arguing that they didn't see their mother slowly walk into the room.

"Children." Their mother didn't have to raise her voice until they all closed their lips and looked at her. "Father isn't feeling well. Let's use our indoor voices please so that he may rest."

"Is father alright?" Annabel asked knowing that her father wasn't well after Sunday worship.

"He's just fine. He just has a minor head cold." Kate glanced out of the window and saw that there was a few patches of blue sky and she smiled. "Why don't we all go down to the park and race your boats? That way we can allow your father to get the rest he needs."

"But what happens if it rains?" Annabel asked peering out the window.

"We'll be out for less then an hour. We should be home way before the rain starts." Kate smiled and saw the light beam in her children's face as they rushed out grabbing their boats and jackets. Kate smiled as she took hold of Georgie's hand who was cheering as he griped his boat tightly in his hand.

_/_

The walk to the park was pleasant as Georgie was excited to play with his boat while John and Annabel didn't know what they could play with as they didn't have boats to play with. Kate, being a very resourceful and creative person, collected an old newspaper and taught her two older children how to make the boats. Georgie was amazed at his siblings' boats that he asked his mother to make him one as well. Kate happily complied building her youngest a boat. With their boats in hand all three of the Banks children placed them into the water and began to blow making them drift over the water doing small races. After a few minutes of racing Georgie noticed a small stream that lead into the large pond and quickly snatched his boat. John and Annabel both noticed the stream and quickly gathered their boats as well.

"Me first!" Georgie exclaimed kneeling down and held his boat above the water.

"Georgie Michael Banks." Kate said her voice stern yet warm and motherly. "Be a gentleman and let your sister go first. It is polite after all my dear." Georgie nodded and stood up.

As Annabel let loose her boat, John and Georgie followed soon after her boat went down a way of the stream. Soon all three paper boats were floating in the large pound. But as they reached out to grab them to begin again, Boom!

Thunder ripped through the sky making all four Banks' jump and look up at the sky. The small patches of blue were now replaced by large dark clouds and Kate called for her children. Taking off her coat, Kate threw it over her two oldest children while she pulled Georgie to come close to his siblings. Luckily she still held onto Georgie's toy boat and handed it to her youngest child.

"We need to get back home. Kids make sure your head is covered." Georgie looked behind him at the three discarded paper boats still floating in the water and moved to go and collect them.

"What about those boats?" Georgie asked even though his boat was clutched in his hand.

"Georgie, we need to get out of this rain before we catch a cold. If the weather permits it, we'll go back tomorrow with more boats for all of you."

In a matter of a few minutes, the four Banks ran into their house at Number 17 Cherry Tree Lane. All four were shivering and were soaked to the bone. Ellen heard the slamming of the front door and came to investigate.

"Oh merciful heavens." Ellen cried seeing the four shivering Banks who thankfully stood on the large rug instead of walking around the clean floor she had just finished washing. "Please don't tell me you four decided to swim in the Tames in this weather." A small smile began to glow on the housekeeper's face.

"I would rather wish we did Ellen." Kate chuckled looking at her three soaked children. "Ellen would you prepare a warm bath for them and make sure to have some warm clothes laid out on their beds?" Ellen nodded as she ushered the three children quickly up the stairs ignoring the small dirty footprints they were leaving behind. "Is Michael up?" Kate asked while she began to gather up the discarded coats and hung them up to dry next to the fireplace.

"I believe he's still asleep, ma'am." Ellen said ushering the children into the restroom.

"That's good to hear." Kate said taking off her wet shoes and placing them next to the fireplace to dry as well. "Alright children please take your bath and when you're done and changed, you're going to take your medicine." The children froze in the bathroom and shared a look of disgust. Just like their father they couldn't stand the taste of that medicine either.

_/_

The children forgetting about the medicine as they were all dressed in their warm dry clothes, flinched when their mother arrived caring the bottle of medicine and four spoons. Even though they were told they needed to take it, all three of the children made sour faces.

"Mother I don't want to take that medicine." Georgie complained as he was handed a spoon. "It's gross."

"I don't like it either mother." John protested folding his arms as he too collected the handed spoon.

"Yes mother, we're already dressed in our warm dry clothes. We don't need to take medicine." Annabel said but held her spoon out reluctantly ready to take the fowl medicine.

Kate let out a soft chuckle as she made them all hold out their spoons. "Children who get soaked with the rain must take their medicine. But this is a special kind of medicine it tastes what you most desire." She let out a soft sneeze and shivered as she still wore her soaked clothes. "Even I must take the medicine."

"Really?" Georgie asked curiously after hearing about the medicine changing the way it supposed to taste like.

"Georgie I'm hurt you would think your own mother would lie to you." Kate frowned giving him a soft look. Georgie's cheeks burned pink as he lowered his head down in shame

"Alright...I'll try it." Annabel said stepping closer to their mother. She was the braver of the twins and of the Bank's children. "How does it work?"

"Concentrate really hard on what you desire."

"Apples." Annabel said with a smile. Kate smiled down at her daughter and carefully poured the liquid into the spoon. It still had the same red coloring as when she poured it for her husband. Annabel swallowed hard before draining the spoon down her throat.

Annabel's face lit up as a large smile appeared over her face. "It does taste like apples!" she squealed almost ready to ask for another helping of the medicine.

Kate chuckled and turned to John who after seeing his sister take it held his spoon ready for it to be filled up. "I hope it tastes like Chocolate." John said before squeezing his eyes shut and concentrating on the medicine to taste like chocolate. He heard the liquid being poured in and he carefully raised the spoon to his lips and swallowed the liquid. Chocolate exploded on his tongue and he opened expecting to find his spoon covered in chocolate, but it had not.

"Alright Georgie you next." Kate said with a smile.

"Not until you do it, mum." Georgie said not entirely convinced his siblings tasted what they truly desired. Kate nodded and poured herself a spoonful.

"Spiced Oranges." Kate said her face showing a lovely smile. "Just like my grandmother used to make at Christmas time."

Georgie had tasted those spiced oranges and knew they were the most spectacular tasting treats ever. "Alright, mum." Georgie said handing her the spoon. Kate smiled and carefully poured in the liquid and carefully handed it to Georgie

"Now remember Georgie you must concentrate on what you want, and it would taste like it." Georgie nodded and swallowed the medicine quickly.

The three Banks members watched as they waited to discover what Georgie wanted the most. They felt their hearts lower as Georgie began to scrunch up his face before it split into a large smile.

"Marshmallows!" Georgie screamed with delight, making everyone start to laugh.

"Well done, children." A voice called out from behind their mother who turned and smiled at her husband. He was dressed in his pajamas and had his grey rope wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Father!" Michael's face split into a smile as his three children rushed to him and wrapped their arms around him. "Are you feeling better?"

"How are you feeling, darling?" Kate asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better, my dear." Michael said giving his wife a small kiss on the cheek and let out a shiver. "Kate, you're freezing."

"I know dear." Kate said trying to hide another set of sneezes. "I'll take a bath in a minute." She looked down at her children and smiled warmly. "Why don't you three go call Aunt Jane and invite her for dinner? I'm afraid your poor old aunt has been feeling rather lonely in her flat."

"My sister would be furious if she had heard you call her old, my dear." Michael laughed followed closely with the children.

"Yes, I'm sure she will." Kate spoke before letting out a string of coughs. "Now I must take that bath and get out of these wet clothes." She chuckled and gave her kids a kiss on the top of the head before kissing Michael gently on the cheek. She turned and graciously walked to the bath and closed the door

_/_

It had been six months since Kate and her children had gotten soaked in that dreadful London weather, and Kate was in bed feeling sicker than she did a few days after that day. Her breathing was shallow, and her skin was hot to the touch, although she kept complaining about being cold. When the Doctor finally found the reason, his face was as grim as that rainy London Sunday. She had pneumonia and there was nothing anyone could do, except try and make her feel comfortable in her bed.

Michael felt hopeless as he carefully opened their bedroom door and walked in carrying a tray with some tea and a bottle of medicine. Kate looked tired and pale but to Michael she still looked beautiful as the day he first met her. He gave a soft smile as he set the tray on the night table beside the bed and sat down at the edge grabbing a small spoon and picking up the teacup and pot.

"I hope you love this new chamomile tea." Michael said handing Kate the cup which rattled in her weakened hands.

"Where are the children, Michael?" Kate asked her voice soft and raspy. She took a few small sips before handing Michael the cup.

"They're downstairs helping Ellen with dinner." he answered picking up the bottle of medicine she knew was the same she had taken months before. "Here, take this. This will make you feel better." Kate smiled softly and took the medicine without any fuss. Michael leaned down and kissed his wife tenderly on the lips.

"It tasted like mint." Kate whispered her eyes already starting to drop. "Your kiss tasted like mint."

"My... My kiss?" Michael asked wondering if he had heard her wrong.

"Yes, my love. Your kiss." Kate covered her mouth as a small string of coughs filled the room. "The medicine was never actually magical. I just remember you telling me about your adventures as a child and I thought I'd bring those memories back. What did you used to say...'A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down'..."

"In the most delightful way." Michael finished his eyes slowly starting to fill up with tears. "I had completely forgotten that."

"Well, let's hope you never forget it now." Kate smiled as Michael let one tear from his eyes. His wife was the most magical person in his life, even as she slowly slipped into a long-deserved sleep. He smiled at the fact his wife remembered his stories about his childhood and hoped that he too would never forget about them too.

**The End**


End file.
